


A Reunion in the Shadows

by thekeyholder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: Oswald is asking about the Court and Jim needs to distract him somehow. A smutty version of the 3.18 preview clip.





	A Reunion in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeleton_twins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_twins/gifts).



> Y'ALL, we've been blessed with that [gobblepot scene preview](http://justgotham.tumblr.com/post/160587251126/penguin-pays-gordon-a-visit-season-3-ep-18). I've replayed Jim saying Oswald's name so softly like 50 times, and the tie yanking is brilliant. Of course, I had to write a naughty version. I'm a bit nervous since this is the first proper smutty piece I'm posting for the fandom. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Many thanks to my friend Laura for the beta and to skeleton_twins who encourages all my crazy ideas and helped me with the title. <3

Jim had been on edge for the past couple of weeks, ever since the Court had seeped into his life like dangerous, black water that would drown him in the end. He took his badge, slid his gun into the holster and tightened the nod on his purple tie. Taking his jacket, he exited his apartment.

 

As he was walking to his car, Jim heard a particular noise, like wood tapping on concrete, coming from an alley. He craned his neck and carefully stepped into the narrow, dark space with a hand on his gun, fearing that the Court had finally realised he was playing a double game and sent someone to have him killed.

 

To his greatest surprise, the person waiting for him wasn’t an assassin, but Oswald Cobblepot, who presumably died by the hands of Nygma. He was beautiful and out of place in the dank alley. A wave of relief washed over Jim, and he was unable to stop the emotion gushing into his voice.

 

“ _Oswald_.”

 

“Hello, Jim.”

 

It was only Jim’s professional experience that stopped him from reaching out and making sure that he wasn’t seeing a ghost. He couldn’t inhibit the rush of feelings, though. Oswald looked so good, so healthy and – if possible – even more handsome and classy than before in his velvet jacket. Jim had to play it cool, though.

 

“Guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re still alive.”

 

“Yes. I’m quite hard to kill,” Oswald replied, descending the stairs, radiant smile still plastered on his face.

 

Jim’s heart pumped faster; Oswald decided to let him know that he wasn’t dead, maybe… maybe things weren’t so bad between them. The detective knew that he still needed to apologise for Arkham, but this could be a good sign.

 

Until he heard a whooshing noise behind him.

 

It was Firefly, one of Strange’s experiments, showing off her flamethrower and signaling that Jim had no escape.

 

“I take it this isn’t a social call,” Jim grumbled, hoping his disappointment wasn’t too noticeable.

 

Back to business as usual then. Jim knew Oswald must have needed some kind of information, and it would have been fine, he would have helped Oswald for old time’s sake, but the ex-mayor mentioned the Court. Jim felt as if his blood went cold in his veins. Oh no, Oswald could not get involved in this.

 

Jim tried to play it off, as if Nygma escaping from custody was what really happened, but Oswald saw through him and his lies and didn’t back off. He got closer, just a step away from Jim.

 

“For your own sake, Oswald, drop it.”

 

Oswald turned back to Firefly, smirking. “I knew it.”

 

Jim couldn’t take it anymore; he grabbed Oswald’s tie and yanked it, bringing Oswald’s attention back to him.

 

“You don’t know anything,” Jim growled, eyes frantically boring into Oswald’s, trying to reason with him. “ _Trust me_ , let it go.”

 

He glanced down at Oswald’s lips which were pressed into a thin line, reflecting the irritation in his green eyes. This was just like that time when Oswald came back to Gotham after Detective Gordon had allegedly shot him on the pier. Everyone thought Oswald was dead back then as well, the gangster only revealing himself to his saviour. Jim swallowed; he had to think quickly and not let himself be distracted.

 

“Send her away,” Jim whispered, so that only Oswald could hear him.

 

“What?”

 

“Just tell her to leave us alone.”

 

Oswald considered Jim’s request for a second, then turned around. “Bridgit, go back to the car. I’ll see you there.”

 

When he turned back, Oswald waited for the detective’s explanation with raised eyebrows. “So, I assume you wanted to tell me something super secret about the Cour-”

 

Oswald didn’t get to finish his sentence as Jim yanked him by his tie yet again, this time bringing Oswald’s mouth to his, pressing his lips fiercely against Oswald’s who let out a surprised noise. Jim knew his tactic of silencing and distracting Oswald was not perfect, but it would buy him some time. What he didn’t reckon with was the desperate way Oswald tightened his grip on Jim’s biceps or how good Oswald’s tongue felt against his. Every rational thought fled Jim’s mind.

 

“ _God_ , Jim, I missed you too, but I really need you to tell me how I can find the Court,” Oswald breathed hotly against Jim’s neck, then swiped his tongue against the detective’s lower lip.

 

“Oswald,” was all Jim could manage before he leaned in and kissed Oswald with even more desperation, only registering in the back of his mind that he was pushed against a wall.

 

Distantly, Jim heard the sound of Oswald’s cane dropping on the ground. Jim opened his eyes when Oswald’s thigh pressed between his, his cock twitching against the unexpected friction. With an inhuman effort, he broke the kiss to get air back into his lungs, but Oswald wasn’t going to let him go so easily. His gloved hand slid down Jim’s chest in a maddeningly slow manner, Jim’s skin burning even under all those layers. Oswald’s fingers then stopped less than an inch away from where Jim needed them the most.

 

“Come on, Jim. Talk to me. Or are you enjoying this torture?” Oswald purred, his index finger briefly rubbing against Jim’s cockhead.

 

“Oswald, listen very carefully to me,” Jim panted as he cupped Oswald’s face, staring at his wet lips. “I meant it when I told you to let it go. The Court is dangerous.”

 

“It doesn’t matter, Detective,” Oswald smiled, his hand pressing against Jim’s erection. “Danger is what keeps me going.”

 

To punctuate his words, Oswald squeezed Jim’s cock suggestively, the detective moaning loudly. Oswald pressed his mouth quickly against Jim’s. “Shh, be quiet.”

 

“What do you say we go back to our arrangement, old friend? Favour for a favour?”

 

Without waiting for Jim’s response, Oswald pulled off the glove on his right hand with his teeth, then unzipped Jim’s trousers. His fingers caressed the outline of Jim’s dick through the material of his briefs, Jim’s left hand gripping Oswald’s hip almost painfully as Oswald finally lowered down the underwear and made skin to skin contact. Jim was afraid he was going to come on the spot.

 

“Os-Oswald. I have a plan,” Jim stated, leaning in for a kiss. “I found out my uncle and dad were members of the Court, but they wanted to tear it down. Before he died, my uncle created the perfect opportunity, and got me in.”

 

“So you want to destroy them from the inside?” Oswald asked, his eyes searching Jim’s for honesty.

 

“Yes. They plan to destroy Gotham, so I need to stop them. That’s why I don’t want you to get involved in this, I don’t want you to get hurt, not after almost dying,” Jim whispered, his nose bumping against Oswald’s before he pecked his cheek.

 

“ _Jim_.”

 

Oswald was kissing along Jim’s perfect jaw, preoccupied with how smooth the skin was there, not noticing at first that Jim was unbuttoning his trousers. He whimpered when Jim’s fingers ghosted over his erection, the detective finally gathering enough courage to dip his trembling hand into Oswald’s underwear, giving a few experimental tugs to Oswald’s cock.

 

“Oh fuck, you don’t have to do this, Jim, god, just tell me…”

 

“Shut up, Oswald, I want to, just let me,” Jim could barely hold his thoughts together, Oswald’s fingers tightening around his cock so deliciously that he had to buck up.

 

“Your plan is selfless and grand, as always,” Oswald panted, closing his eyes when Jim’s thumb swiped the precome that gathered on the tip of his penis, smearing it along his length. “But, consider this: we could work together.”

 

Jim hummed, his left hand moving to the back of Oswald’s head, bringing him closer, inhaling Oswald’s expensive cologne. “How would we do it?”

 

It was getting ever harder to think with each second, especially with Jim’s expert fingers around his cock and his other hand tousling Oswald’s hair. “You infiltrate, earn their trust and gather intel. Then when it’s time, we strike,” Oswald said, lolling his head so Jim could kiss along his sensitive neck. “And, you let me deal with Nygma.”

 

Guilt clenched Jim’s heart at the mention of Nygma, but his attention focused on the other words. Stunned, Jim stopped and looked into Oswald’s eyes. “You would do that? You would help me in taking them down?”

 

“Of course, silly.”

 

Both men moaned into the kiss, their orgasms just seconds away.

 

“Fuck, Jim, faster, I need, oh,” Oswald whimpered, grabbing Jim’s arm for balance.

 

He came fast, the sound muffled into Jim’s neck. Even though he was barely aware of his surroundings, Oswald continued jerking Jim off. The detective was on the brink, grunting in Oswald’s ear.

 

“It’s alright, Jim, I got you,” Oswald whispered and smiled as Jim’s hips bucked two more times, the detective shuddering, grateful that he was pushed against a wall so he wouldn’t collapse from the sweeping power of his orgasm.

 

Oswald caressed Jim’s softening cock as they shared a few gentle kisses, their heart rate slowing down. Oswald thoughtfully removed his pocket handkerchief, letting Jim wipe his hand first. He licked his thumb curiously to get a taste of Jim, the detective’s eyes widening, before cleaning his hand.

 

The gangster grimaced at the ruined handkerchief. “Now I have to throw this out,” he said as he dumped it in a garbage can.

 

Jim leaned in and kissed him again. “I’ll replace it.”

 

They straightened their clothing as much as possible and regulated their breathing. Jim smoothed Oswald’s mussed hair at the back of his head.

 

“Don’t do anything rushed, okay?” Jim whispered. “I’ll try to find out what happened to Nygma, and then we can start planning.”

 

“Alright. But you have to be careful too, I don’t want you to be killed by some secret society and not even finding out about it,” Oswald said quietly, Jim taking his hand.

 

“It will be fine, don’t worry.”

 

Oswald looked into Jim’s eyes, caressing his left cheek before giving him a kiss. “Keep in touch. I have to go before Bridgit becomes suspicious. Thank you for...”

 

“Thank _you_ ,” Jim whispered, a blush spreading on his face.

 

He picked up Oswald’s cane who smiled at him gratefully. The gangster was about to leave when Jim reached out for his wrist, turning Oswald back and hugging him tightly.

 

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Jim whispered and buried his face in Oswald’s shoulder.

 

Oswald smiled, blinking away tears. “Me too, old friend. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to freak out with me about gobblepot, you can always find me on [tumblr](http://butterfliesandresistance.tumblr.com/).


End file.
